Among the various kinds of gas bag modules there is known a type of a gas bag module for a motor vehicle steering wheel, comprising a gas bag, a gas generator mounted so as to be capable of swinging, a generator carrier, means for bracing the gas bag on the generator carrier, and an elastically deformable, in relation to a central axis of the gas bag module encircling sealing element. Such gas bag modules in which, to increase comfort and driving safety, the gas generator is used as a vibration amortizer in order to damp the vehicle vibrations transferred to the steering wheel via the rigid steering column, are known for example from published European patent application EP-A-1 026 050. Therein, a gas bag module is proposed, in which a mounting cylinder of elastic material, aligned parallel to the steering wheel axis, is connected by its free edges on the one hand with a ring-shaped mounting plate and on the other hand with a mounting flange of the gas generator. An edge of the mounting cylinder can be used for sealing the gas bag interior against the environment, when it comes into abutment with an auxiliary flange. Thereby, impurities are prevented from penetrating into the gas bag and filling gases are prevented from leaving the gas bag in the case of activation.
In the published international application WO 00/15470 a gas bag module for a motor vehicle steering wheel is shown, in which an elastic element, which is fastened to a component securely connected with the gas bag module, has a sealing lip. After ignition of the gas generator, the sealing lip lies against a flange of the gas generator, in order to seal the gas bag interior.
It is an object of the invention to improve the sealing of the gas bag interior in the case of activation, in particular with regard to a better sealing effect and a higher stability of the seal.